Depuis le temps, Ripley!
by Yolle
Summary: C'est pas une Alien Predator, mais ça a rapport avec les Aliens. Si Ripley allait en cours, que se passerait il? Probablement tout un bordel! Oneshot cabotin.


**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède rien, snif. Je ne me fais pas d'argent,snif.Mais je m'amuse beaucoup beaucoup, yééé! Et tout appartient à 20th Century Fox et le subliiiiiiiime artiste qui a dessiné les Aliens, H. R. Giger. Ellen Ripley est Sigourney Weaver. Mais j'ai inventé tout le reste, duh!

**Depuis le temps, Ripley!**

**Plongez-vous dans une salle de cour, lors d'un procès très médiatisé. **

**Tout le gratin est là. Les journalistes, les stars, les politiciens et _eux_. Une porte en avant s'ouvre. Le juge en sort. Tous se lèvent. Ceux qui sont là pour les potins, ceux qui sont là par curiosité, ceux qui sont là par intérêt, ceux qui sont là parce que perdus et _eux_. Habillé de sa longue robe noire de professionnel du maillet, le juge monte solennellement les marches qui l'amènent à son arcade surélevée de maître tout-puissant de cette assemblée. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil de cuir. Tous s'assoient sur les bancs de bois. Même _eux_. Le juge étire son bras. Tout le monde s'arrête de respirer. Le juge se saisit d'un verre d'eau posé devant lui. Tous recommencent à respirer. Le juge repose le verre d'eau. Il est désaltéré. Il s'éclaircit la voix d'un raclement de gorge profond. Un fébrile murmure se répand à travers l'audience. Ça va commencer.**

Ellen Ripley, vous êtes accusé de meurtre au premier degré sur la personne de Madame Ariette Smith, la personne de Madame Hortense Smith, sa sœur, et une bonne partie de leur descendance.

J'en ai juste tué deux ou trois…

**L'audience explose. De partout s'élèvent des hurlements à vous glacer les sangs. Certains d'entre _eux_ essaient de passer par-dessus la barrière qui sépare le public du banc des accusés, mais ils sont repoussés par les gardes à grands coups de lance-flammes. **

Bon, d'accord. J'ai presque génocidé leur race, mais c'est pas vraiment grave… Parce que vraiment, ils sont chiants.

Annihilé.

Hein? Quoi?

On dit « annihilé ». Pas « génocidé ».

Ah ouais… En tout cas. J'aimerais bien vous voir si c'était eux vos voisins. Ils sont chiants!

**L'audience explose à nouveau. Quelques gardes sont tués dans la bataille, mais _ils_ se heurtent à la vitre pare-balles qui sépare le public de la barrière qui sépare le public du banc des accusés. Les autres, le gratin, se serrent les fesses, pour ne pas être remarqués.**

SILENCE! **s'écrie le juge.**

Ah bin merde… **se surprend Ripley.**

Bon, parce qu'on est pas dans Clue, la couronne va faire son plaidoyer, et ce sera le tour de la défense. Ensuite, je délibérerai dans l'autre pièce en arrière, en regardant un film porno avec deux jumelles asiatiques qui me suceront les orteils et puis je reviendrai et on verra bien qui va perdre sa tête. Allez, first round. Et pas de coups bas, hein!

**L'avocat de la couronne appelle à la barre des témoins Madame Yvonne Smith, la troisième sœur. Il se penche vers elle, dans un geste de détachement sexy que seuls ont ces avocats à qui on confierait nos jarretelles. Euh… Nos vies! Et il sent l'haleine de Madame Smith. Il ne peut pas faire autrement, penché comme il est! Alors, il se relève, parce qu'elle n'a pas bonne haleine. Pas du tout.**

Madame Yvonne Smith, qui étaient pour vous Madame Ariette Smith et Madame Hortense Smith?

KRRRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHRKKKKK! SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIRK!

Euh… Besoin d'un interprète là…

**Un interprète se lève. Il entre dans la salle de cour par une petite porte même pas barrée sur le côté droit que personne n'a remarquée. Il va se placer à côté de Madame Yvonne Smith et traduit ce qu'elle vient juste de dire.**

Elle a dit : « Mes sœurs. »

Oui, c'est cela. Madame Yvonne Smith, reconnaissez-vous la personne au banc des accusés?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! CRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Elle a dit : « Oui. »

Oui, c'est cela, c'est cela. Madame Yvonne Smith, pouvez-vous me dire de qui il s'agit?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Elle a dit : « C'est la pute à Ripley. »

Ah. Bien. C'est cela. Et Madame Yvonne Smith, pouvez-vous me dire si Mademoiselle Ripley, ci-présente, celle-là même que vous avez sous les yeux… Enfin… Si vous en avez. Je veux dire… Il n'est pas très évident… Je… Celle-là même qui se présente devant vous d'une manière tout à fait arrogante. Madame Yvonne Smith, pouvez-vous me dire si cette Mademoiselle Ripley-là a tué vos deux sœurs et leurs enfants respectifs?

**L'avocat de la défense se lève trop rapidement, heurte le plafond, lance un très grossier mot et hurle « OBJECTION! » assez fort pour faire voler la perruque pourtant bien en place de Monsieur le juge. L'avocat de la défense est un géant avec un langage de charretier. Mais il s'objecte. Donc.**

Plaît-il? **murmure le juge, un peu intimidé.**

I peut pô poser c'te question-lô! **s'égosille le géant de la défense.**

Et pourquoi cela? **demande l'avocat de la couronne.**

Heille toé, si tu veux pô en manger une bonne, farme ta yeule! **réplique l'autre l'avocat, outré.**

Objection accordée! **couine le juge.**

**L'avocat de la couronne reprend contenance et se relance dans son interrogatoire poli.**

Madame Yvonne Smith, SELON VOUS, est-ce que Mademoiselle Ripley a tué vos deux sœurs?

OBJECTION! **s'écrie pour la deuxième fois le géant charretier.** Ça peut ête n'importe qu'alle Ripley de qui qui parle. Qu'i précise!

Oui, bon. Est-ce que, Madame Yvonne Smith, Mademoiselle Ripley ci-présente a, SELON VOUS, assassiné vous deux sœurs?

Heille chose, **glisse Ripley**, tu perds ton temps, je plaide coupable.

**Chose se retourne vers l'accusée, les yeux gros comme des œufs de ptérodactyles, surpris comme une coquerelle dans la lumière.**

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii… C'est celaaaaaaaaa… Eh bien, votre honneur, s'adresse-t-il au juge, je plaidoye qu'elle les a tué sans pitié ni raison, que c'est une meurtrière folle-furieuse et qu'il faut la condamner à donner 4 millions de ses ovules. S'il-vous-plaît votre honneur le juge.

**Et lui et Madame Yvonne Smith se tourne vers le juge dégoûté et lui font une moue qui se veut mignonne et diaboliquement convaincante. Celui-ci tape de son maillet et déclare la parole à la défense. Qui se lève et frappe le plafond. Encore. On change de témoin. Ripley va à la barre, mais sur le chemin, Madame Yvonne Smith lui tire la langue. Ce qui se résume à ouvrir bien grand la bouche et avancer la deuxième bouche et faire un horrible claquement avec, en essayant d'arracher le nez de l'autre. Ripley s'assoit à la barre.**

Bon. J'admet, j'ai essayé d'exterminé la race. Quelqu'un a un problème avec ça?

**L'audience explose pour de bon, des cadavres du gratin sont projetés contre la vitre pare-balles et certains d'entre _eux _essaient de l'éclater avec des coups de tête. Une guerre éclate entre _eux _et les gardes. Les flammes volent tout autant que les corps. L'avocat de la défense s'avance vers la barre des témoins et se penche, mais sans succès. Il n'est pas sexy.**

Faque… Ripley, Pourquoi t'es as tués?

Parce que les enfoirés allaient me déchirer la face! Pis la tienne aussi, mon cœur. Si je lui avais pas pété ses plans à la gueule, à la Hortense, t'étais le futur papa d'une bibitte énoooooooorme qui t'aurait éclaté la cage thoracique en te déracinant la pompe sanguine pis les poumons avec. Quand j'ai envoyé le premier crisse valser dans les étoiles, i venait juste de se faire six de mes potes! Pis les autres, ils ont bouffé une escouade tactique de super élite de _ultimate badasses_ en moins d'un quart d'heure! Faque, je me suis dit : « FUCK 'EM! » pis j'ai fait sauter la planète. Pis à part de ça, chose Ariette-là, bin je l'ai envoyer rejoindre l'autre affreux dans l'espace interstellaire. Oui, Madame Yvonne Smith de mon cul! J'ai tué ta sœur! Pis je suis pas mal contente avec ça! Crève!

Ok, Ripley. On a compris lô… Tu peux relaxer.

Ouain…

À part de çô… Tu fas quoi c't'été?

OBJECTION, VOTRE HONNEUR! **s'insurge l'avocat de la défense.** Question impertinente!

Objection accordée, **accorde le juge.**

Bon bin, Ripley, t'ô-tu de quoi à déclarer?

Ouain… Vous allez tous crever. Vous allez tous crever parce qu'ils vont tous vous tuer! Pis là! Pis là, vous allez vous dire : « Elle avait raison Ripley. Elle avait raison, on est des cons. » PIS VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER PIS MOI JE VAIS RIRE! Mais je vais me mettre à pleurer tout de suite après, parce que je vais être toute seule…

**Et Ripley, en femme fatiguée de combattre incessamment contre le mal sans résultats et qu'on ne croit jamais, verse une larme. Elle se tourne vers le juge et dit entre ses pleurs :**

Vous devez les génocider.

Annihiler.

Annihiler merde! MASSACREZ-LES TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER!

C'est tout? questionne le juge. C'est tout pour la défense?

**Dans l'audience, il n'y a plus un seul humain en vie. Il ne reste qu'_eux_ qui regardent avidement le procès. Le juge se retire et pendant une heure, Ripley et Madame Yvonne Smith jouent aux échecs à un rythme effréné, détruisant les pièces sans pitié. Le juge revient alors dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde se lève. Il se rassoit. Tout le monde se rassoit aussi.**

Bon. Alors… J'ai décidé que, à la lumière des deux témoignages et des plaidoyers, à la lumière des événements rapportés ici, la race humaine va faire comme d'habitude et annihiler l'autre race. Gardes, tuez-_les_.

**Ce qui reste des gardes ouvre le feu sur _eux_, mais se fait rapidement écrasé. Ripley saisit un _gun _et se met à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, tandis que le géant _les_ saisit par la queue et les envoie s'aplatir contre un mur grâce à sa force colossale. Dans le feu de l'action, personne ne voit Madame Yvonne Smith attraper le juge et lui arracher la tête pour s'en faire un pendentif. Contre toutes attentes, une escouade de cascadeurs professionnels déboule dans la salle et _les_ met en pièces. **

**Au sommet de la montagne de cadavres humains et _aliens_, Ripley se tient debout et crie :**

YEEEEESSSS! Depuis le temps, ça me manquait!

**- Fin -**


End file.
